


Every Little Thing

by echoicdreamscape



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoicdreamscape/pseuds/echoicdreamscape
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Maggie and Sydney's life together.The title is inspired by The Police's "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic". Check out the lyrics if you get a chance; they apply pretty well to both characters' perspectives.





	1. Different But Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost every fic I write or at least the title is based on a song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtcP0PFifpE

“Do you ever miss being with men?”

Maggie turns around from where she’s sitting on the couch, reading a book. Sydney is in the kitchen, steeping a bag of tea. Green tea only, of course, for her. 

“What brings this up?” Maggie is befuddled. Could Sydney be insecure because she’s the first woman Maggie has been with? Could it be due to…she closes her book after marking her page with a bookmark and places it on the coffee table, then turns again to look at her girlfriend.

“Oh Syd, is this because I asked you to wear a-“

Sydney holds her hands up. “No! Nothing like that!” Her jaw clenches and she darts her eyes away.

Maggie sighs as she stands up. She makes her way to the kitchen and places her hands on the other woman’s waist. 

“I’m sorry again if that made you uncomfortable. I just wanted to try it out, just out of curiosity.”

Sydney grimaces slightly and takes Maggie’s hands off her waist. She grips Maggie’s left hand and leads her back to the couch, carrying her steaming cup of tea in the other hand. Maggie is silent the whole way.

“I – after you brought that up, I started thinking about all those guys you’ve been with. Is our sex life not – are you happy?” Sydney ducks her head down and stares at the yellow liquid in her mug. She thinks about the disparity in experience between the two of them. Maggie was the first person she had ever slept with, and dated sparsely afterwards. Maggie is reluctant to talk about it, but Sydney knows she enjoyed casual sex with a number of men before they got together. 

“Oh babe, no!” Maggie puts a hand under Sydney’s chin, lifting it. “I mean yes! Yes, I’m very happy! I mean, it’s _different_ but not bad or worse! I’m having sex with the woman I love; what’s not to like?”

Sydney can barely meet her eyes. “Is it enough? Am I enough?”

Maggie figures her near-nightly vocal affirmations would have answered her question, but Sydney truly looks worried. Maggie lifts the mug out of her hands and puts it on the coffee table next to her book. She holds both of Sydney’s hands tightly. “You’re more than enough, Syd. You’re everything I’ve dreamed about. And honestly, you have the best tongue out of them all,” she jokes (but it’s true).

Sydney quirks a small smile as Maggie grins back.

“I would have told you if something was wrong.” She looks Sydney straight in the eyes. “I’m not missing anything by being with you.”

And sure, most of the men she’s slept with have been tall and built, but Sydney’s got this tight little body she just loves. She had never really considered women before Sydney had kissed her three years ago in that on-call room, but had realized an attraction to her soon after. Even though she briefly went on dates with others, Sydney was still the only woman she had slept with.

She loves Sydney’s confident stride down the hospital’s hallways; she’s always been attracted to confidence, and seeing Sydney in control makes her want to push her against a wall until she can kiss her lust away. She loves it when Sydney is irked and crosses her arms, even if she’s the one who caused them to do so, because then she can see her forearms. She especially loves it when Sydney wears her glasses, which usually happens at night. Maggie wouldn’t say she has a glasses kink, but seeing Sydney wear them awakens something near uncontrollable with her. She thinks Sydney’s picked up on it because she’s been wearing glasses more often…

She loves the way Sydney’s lips are softer than men’s. She loves Sydney’s smug look after she goes down on her until she begs her to stop. She loves how Sydney can be gentle and passionate at the same time. She loves how assertive Sydney is when she wants to try something new in bed. But most of all, she loves how Sydney’s body fits with hers. She loves spooning her at night, her nose buried in Sydney’s neck as she holds her tight. She loves putting her chin on Sydney’s shoulder as she wraps her arms around her stomach from behind. She loves everything about Sydney, not just the physical aspects.

“Okay,” Sydney almost whispers, “thank you.”

Maggie cups her face and presses a long kiss to her lips. “You have nothing to worry about.”

Sydney finally gives her a smile that reaches her eyes. “I have been thinking, though…”

Maggie gives her the trademark quirked eyebrow and a smirk. “Oh?”

“We can definitely get that strap-on you wanted to try, I mean if you still want-”

She’s cut off when Maggie pounces on her.


	2. Always Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For when they are together in the present: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqfMwIBCFrY.  
> For Israel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbnHYER-kz8.
> 
> This chapter title comes from the song "I Love You, Always Forever" by Donna Lewis. I was inspired by the lyrics, "everywhere I will be with you, everything I will do for you."

They’re sitting in a coffee shop near their apartment when Sydney brings up visiting Israel. Maggie’s eyes widen; Sydney hasn’t mentioned Israel since that fateful confession a year and a half ago, and Maggie has never asked about it. She figures that it’s better to focus on building a future together than reminiscing about their mess of a past. Sydney has never indicated wanting to talk about it, so Maggie knows not to broach a touchy subject.

“Why do you want to go back?” Maggie asks carefully. 

Sydney picks at her muffin (a kosher muffin, of course, which Maggie had looked at skeptically). “I want to see my friends there…and I want to feel connected to my Jewish roots again.” How can she explain that going through so many changes so quickly has unsettled her? She’s still orthodox, but she feels shaken. Going back to Israel to visit should ground her. 

Maggie smiles softly, understanding. She reaches out and takes Sydney’s hand that not poking the muffin. “You know I’ll go anywhere as long as it’s with you.”

Sydney ducks her head as she smiles back.

* * *

Maggie sits on the couch reading the latest edition of the _American Journal of Obstetrics & Gynecology_ as Sydney puts away the Shabbat candles. Sydney’s mind is still stuck on their earlier conversation and drifts to the last time she had left for Israel. 

After Maggie had passed her boards and she left Hope Zion, she had found a girlfriend online who lived across the city. Lila was the perfect woman for her. She was Jewish, well-educated, kind-hearted, and patient with Sydney’s lack of experience. Her heart fluttered when they held hands in public for the first time, she couldn’t help but smile when she thought of the kisses they shared, and she felt a warmth inside when she thought of her. They had dated for six months before deciding to move to Israel together, Sydney to work in Tel Aviv Sourasky Medical Center, and Lila to become a partner in a law firm. Sydney had to return to Hope Zion, however, to take care of one last patient. Lila kissed her goodbye before she drove to the airport, leaving Sydney to pack her bags for her flight to Toronto.

Sydney was ready to let herself fall in love with Lila. She truly believed that with all her heart until she saw Maggie again. She felt a pull to the other woman as soon as she saw her again, laying in the hospital bed. All those feelings she had pushed down reemerged when Maggie had pulled on her hand and asked her to stay. She had to tell herself that it was too late for the two of them. It had been a year since she had last seen the other woman, and who knew what Maggie was up to and who she was seeing. Maggie had said herself that she was going to focus on herself, too! But Maggie had kissed her before she left, and she left for Israel unsure about where her heart lay anymore.

Sydney had really tried to love Lila when she arrived in Tel Aviv. She told herself that this was her chance to start over. She had a new woman to love, she was in a new country, and she had a new job. She threw herself into their relationship, trying to make up for the second thoughts she had, thoughts that concerned the woman she had left behind.

But she couldn’t help but compare Lila to Maggie, even during the most insignificant moments. Lila was shorter than Maggie, so Sydney didn’t have to stretch as much to kiss her. Lila kissed harder than Maggie, who was gentler and molded herself to Sydney’s lead. Lila was a lawyer and Maggie was a doctor, so she didn’t always understand Sydney’s problems at work. Sydney told herself that her frustration wasn’t warranted; it wasn’t like she understood all of Lila’s problems with her clients, either. 

Sydney had hidden her confusion as best she could. However, she noticed that Lila was acting different after a few months. Had she noticed how Sydney would look twice at taller women with long, brown hair? Had she noticed that Sydney was more often lost in thought, perhaps thinking about someone else? Had she noticed that Sydney was less and less physical in their relationship? Had she noticed that Sydney hesitated before telling her “I love you”?

Lila had broken up with Sydney after four months in Israel. 

But Sydney had stayed for another seven months out of stubbornness. She had moved to a new country and gotten a new job and she wasn’t going to give that up for a potential relationship. If there even was potential, she told herself. She wasn’t the type to keep in touch or make small talk, so she hadn’t spoken to Maggie in those four months that had passed. And just because Maggie had seemed interested three years ago didn’t mean she maintained that desire. No, it wasn’t worth moving back to Canada for feelings.

But she was in love with Maggie. Alex had noticed when she had returned for Shelby, and she didn’t spend much time at all with her. If it was obvious to a woman who barely knew her, then she really was in deep. Yes, she admitted to herself, she was head over heels in love with Maggie (or head over sneakers in love?), and couldn’t help but think about her every day. So when Becca’s cancer had emerged during her pregnancy, it was the perfect excuse for her to return. She wasn’t coming back for Maggie. No, she was coming back to help her sister. Her sister whom she wanted to enroll in Maggie’s cancer study. But that was specifically for the study, not the doctor who was in charge of it. She boarded the plane to Toronto with bright eyes, leaving Tel Aviv behind.

Sydney had known her decision to finally return was the right one the second she saw Maggie. The other woman looked the same; the same long hair, the same kind demeanor, the same everything she had fallen for. She had felt a slight trepidation about seeing her again, but more than that, she felt at home. Sydney pushed out all of the doubts and reluctance she had experienced, not just for the year they had spent separated while she was in Israel, but for all three they had spent alternating between dodging and approaching each other. She was ready to finally act on her feelings. She was ready for Maggie. She inhaled, exhaled, and entered the room.

“Check out this article, Syd.”

Maggie’s voice snaps her out of her reverie. She quickly puts the final candle on the shelf as if she hadn’t been standing there lost in thought for five minutes and turns around, heading toward the couch.

“What’s up?” She peers over Maggie’s shoulder.

Maggie half-turns her neck to look at her. “There’s some interesting stuff about cesarean outcomes for obese mothers.” 

Sydney hums thoughtfully. “We’ve both had to deal with a fair share of those.”

Maggie faces forward again, then scoots over to the right to press closer to the back of the couch. She pats the open space she just created with her left hand. Sydney folds herself into her girlfriend’s arms, resting her head on her chest.

And yes, laying here against Maggie makes everything worth it. Even though they had spent three years dancing a truly awkward dance, they had finally made their way back to each other. Even Sydney’s move to Israel couldn’t keep them apart for long. No, she had realized what she had truly wanted when she was there, and now, here with Maggie in London, she was ready to take the next step. 

“Speaking of pregnancy, when would you like to have kids?”

She feels Maggie shift slightly under her.

“Hmm. Well, I’m dating a rich and successful doctor, so finances aren’t an issue. My rich and successful doctor girlfriend is also an obstetrician, so she knows all about the steps we need to take.” She swats Sydney’s shoulder when the other woman elbows her gently in the stomach. She doesn’t have to look to know that Sydney’s eyes are rolling. “You could say we’ve actually settled down. So… whenever you want, babe.”

Sydney exhales slowly. “We should – uh – we should get married first.”

Maggie starts and sits up quickly, almost pushing Sydney forward with so much momentum that she nearly falls off the couch.

“Whoa!” Sydney’s arms dart forward to find purchase on the other side of the couch.

Maggie quickly wraps her arms around the other woman’s stomach, pulling her backwards until she rests on her again.

“Sorry,” she apologizes sheepishly, “But are you proposing to me, Doctor Katz?”

Sydney catches her breath before she turns around to smirk at her girlfriend.

“By no means, Doctor Lin. I’m just letting you know that expect to be married before I have children.”

“Oh, so you’re having our kids?” Maggie gives her a shit-eating grin.

“Well, one of us has to carry the burden,” Sydney fires back quickly.

“We could get pregnant at the same time, so we both suffer.” Maggie’s face lights up.

Sydney chuckles. “Whatever you want, babe.” 

She knows that no matter who has their first child, no matter where they inevitably start living in the future (Sydney loves new places), no matter what happens to them, she can do anything as long as it’s with Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if y'all have any prompts! After the next chapter I will have run out of ideas.


	3. Jealous People Around Me, I'll Make You My Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fulfilling part of Gita's prompt. Thank you again! 
> 
> The title was inspired by the line "Jealous people around me, I need to change my life" from Wizkid's "Come Closer". I'd skip over the song if I were you...it's pretty awful. I just couldn't get that line out of my head.

Maggie is not a jealous person. Her relationships in the past were mostly about having fun, and goodness knows she was the accidental “mistress” at times. The first time she had considered planning a future with a partner was with Gavin. She got pregnant with his child, and thought she could see herself raising a family with him. After weeks of thinking, though, she had realized that she didn’t actually love him. But now that she’s with Sydney, she has someone she wants to keep, to spend her life with. She wants everything with Sydney. She wants to get married, she wants to have children, she wants to grow old with Sydney by her side. She remembers telling Alex that Sydney is her soulmate, if she were to ever have one. She’s still not really sure whether she believes in soulmates. 

And Sydney is devoted to her. She can still be a hardass at times, blame the Israeli disposition she supposes, but she’s a sap for Maggie. Sydney may be stubborn, but she gives into Maggie’s desires more than she does for anyone else. Sydney is softer now, after embracing who she is and resolving the battle between her faith and her sexuality. Sydney is the perfect balance for Maggie. She pushes Maggie to be the best she can be, but respects her limits at the same time. Maggie wears her heart on her sleeve, but Sydney is more reserved. Sydney is considerate, witty, and has all these wonderful traits that complement Maggie’s own. But what Sydney doesn’t realize is that she’s oblivious. Perhaps it’s because she used to be so off-putting so it rarely happened in the past, but she doesn’t know when people are flirting with her. Now that she openly smiles, is more patient, and _tells jokes_ (on top of the physical beauty, of course) she attracts all sorts of men and women.

Maggie loves Sydney, but Sydney really doesn’t understand the allure she has. Maggie knows she herself is cute and kind-hearted, which everyone likes, so she knows when someone is flirting with her and has enough tact to gently push them away. Sydney, on the other hand, doesn’t realize how damn attractive she is. She’s got that confidence which Maggie loves, she’s got those gorgeous eyes that show the emotions her face doesn’t, she’s crazy intelligent and ambitious, and she’s got a big heart she tries to keep secret (but mostly fails to). Put all these things together in a short, red-haired package, and you’ve got a woman just right for hitting on. And Sydney is completely oblivious.

* * *

A week ago, Maggie and Sydney had visited a bar together. Sydney wasn’t really the bar-going type, but Maggie was trying to get her to expand her horizons. The two were drinking beers when an average height, brunette man approached Sydney and gave her a blatant once-over. 

“I saw you from across the bar,” he leered at her.

Sydney took a step back. “Okay…” 

“Girl, I think I’m about to win the lottery,” he said with a smirk.

Sydney twisted her face in confusion, not saying anything while Maggie pursed her lips behind her.

The man wasn’t deterred by the not-so-warm response. “I’m about to get your seven digits right now.”

Maggie rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. Sydney crossed her arms.

“No you’re not.” She turned away from the man.

Later, as they were slightly stumbling- but mostly walking- home, hand in hand, Sydney said, “That’s never happened to me before.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Maggie replied in her most sage-like (and drunk) tone. 

“Hmm…I don’t really like it.” Sydney grimaced. Her next step was a stumble. “Whoops.”

Maggie unlinked their hands and wrapped her arm around Sydney’s waist, letting it drift slightly downward.

“You’re a fine piece of ass, babe, they can’t help themselves,” she joked.

“You’d better stop your hand right there, _babe_ ,” Sydney replied warningly. 

“You know, I think I’m going to win the lottery tonight.” Maggie couldn’t hold in her giggles. She pulled Sydney tightly against her.

“How so?” Sydney shook her head but smiled.

“Uh…something about seven orgasms? I forgot.”

* * *

Just a few days ago, they had been in the check-out line at the grocery store when Maggie noticed the cashier flirting with Sydney as she paid. The woman was laughing too easily at Sydney’s jokes, leaned in when Sydney spoke, and was just…making eyes at her. Sydney, of course, continued on like there was nothing wrong, because, _of course_ , she didn’t notice what was happening. Maggie continued to observe, curious about when Sydney would notice, if ever. The cashier purposely brushed hands with Sydney when she handed her the bills to pay. Maggie mouthed a silent wow. 

“Definitely not subtle,” Maggie said offhandedly as they loaded the groceries into the car. 

“Hmm? What’s that?” Sydney was preparing to return the cart.

“That cashier. She wasn’t subtle in her flirting.”

“Flirting? With whom?” Sydney looked genuinely confused.

“You, silly!” Maggie gave her an exasperated smile.

Sydney’s eyes widened. “She was not!”

“Oh yes she was,” Maggie replied matter-of-factly. “The laughing and the hand touching, it was very flirty.”

“I never noticed…” Sydney looked troubled.

“It’s kind of a compliment, Syd. An awkward one. Now let’s go return that cart.”

* * *

Sydney had men and women falling for her left and right but didn’t notice. There was the ER surgeon who would make special visits to Sydney when she had time (she stopped when she caught Maggie and Sydney furiously making out in an on-call room, one of their bad habits they always halfheartedly said they would break). There was the doorman at their apartment who would often offer Sydney a pastry or sweet with a sappy smile when they walked in or out (they lived together for goodness sake!). There were not just one, but two waitresses who took turns flirting with Sydney at their favorite breakfast place (how they work together, Maggie doesn’t even know). 

Now, this wasn’t to say that Maggie didn’t get her fair share of men and women hitting on her. She was able to pick up on the cues quickly and brush them aside. Although Sydney had no idea when people were hitting on her, she somehow had the ability to notice when people were interested in Maggie. When she caught on, she would narrow her eyes and make some sort of physical gesture to show Maggie was taken, whether she had to simply take a step closer to her, take her hand, or even wrap an arm around her waist. Maggie secretly loved when Sydney would get possessive and always enthusiastically showed her girlfriend her appreciation at night.

No, Maggie wasn’t the jealous type, but she was tired of people flirting with her girlfriend right in front of her. It’s like Sydney needed a sign that said “taken”. A sign like…an engagement ring. Better yet, a wedding ring. Now, this was definitely not the reason to propose, but what was she waiting for? Sydney was expecting it; it was clearly the next logical step in their relationship. They’re in love, they live together, they’re planning to have kids, it’s time to propose.

She knows that she’s the one who has to propose. Maggie’s always had problems with coming to terms with her emotions in relationships. She’s never been the one to say the first “I love you” or approach someone with the intent of starting a serious relationship. Maggie was always the one left behind; she thought she loved men who were taken and Sydney left her twice. Even after Sydney had confessed her wanting to be with her, Maggie had ignored her calls and texts for a few days to process, confused about what she wanted. It was Sydney who initiated most of the milestones in their relationship. Sydney asked her out, Sydney invited her back to her place (and yes, she can admit that they had moved in together quickly), Sydney took them to London. Maggie had rarely been the one to take the first step in moving a relationship forward. However, she had recognized a change in herself when she decided to chase after Sydney, trying to catch her before her flight to London. Maggie could no longer be passive; she had to make her desires known because she was sure about what she wanted. Yes, Maggie knows that she’s the one who must make the gesture. She knows what she wants, who she wants, and it’s time. 

Maggie’s had the ring hidden in her purse since the second month after they started dating. She spends nights lying awake in bed with Sydney draped over her, drooling slightly on her chest, thinking about how to propose. She and Sydney have never been a traditional couple; Sydney kissed her while she was engaged to a man, they slept together three years before they got together, they spent years apart in limbo, they moved in together almost immediately, and they moved to a new country just a month after they started dating. Maggie knows that despite this unorthodox (ha) timeline, Sydney has some romantic notions that stem from missing out on typical coming-of-age events such as dating in high school and prom. 

Maggie’s not sure how she’s going to propose, and where, and Sydney picks up on her inner debate after a few days. They’re taking a short hike on a rare sunny day when Sydney asks, “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Hmm?” Maggie can’t quite look her in the eyes. “What do you mean?”

Sydney crosses her arms. “You’ve clearly been worried about something the past few days. Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” she repeats.

“I – don’t know – “ 

Sydney sighs. “Relationships are built on trust.”

Maggie holds up her hands, pleading. “Oh Syd, no, I-“ 

Sydney gives her a reassuring smile. “I trust that you’ll figure out your problem. I just want to know if I can be part of the solution.”

Maggie melts, and tears definitely do not come to her eyes. She feels her love for the other woman almost burst out of her chest. She drops down to one knee before she realizes what she’s doing.

Sydney’s eyes widen, her mouth opening. “What are you-“ 

“Sydney Katz, will you marry me?” The words tumble out of Maggie’s mouth.

Sydney smiles softly and tilts her head. “Aren’t you supposed to have a ring?”

“Oh, shit-” Maggie fumbles around in her purse. “Got it!”

She opens the box, brandishing the ring. She had spent weeks researching Jewish engagement rings, and settled on a gold one with the Star of David holding the diamond. She figures it’s a good compromise between Sydney’s orthodoxy and traditional romanticism. 

Sydney gasps as she sees the ring. 

“It’s beautiful,” she chokes out as tears come easily to her eyes.

“You haven’t answered my question,” Maggie jokes, “and my knee is getting kinda muddy.”

Sydney lets out a watery laugh. “Yes, yes, I’ll marry you!”

She gets down on both her knees and wraps her arms around Maggie, pulling her into a tight embrace. 

The two walk home holding hands, the ring sitting proudly on Sydney’s finger, and both women’s knees caked in mud. 

Maggie isn’t the jealous type, but she thinks people will think twice before flirting with her fiancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The man's pick-up line in the bar is almost straight from Logic's "Relaxation". I love Logic's music, so check him out if you like rap.


	4. Doctor Doctor, Give Me the News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor/Patient AU with a twist. No need to say where this chapter title came from, haha. I meant for this to be under 1,000 words but here we are...now it's in between a drabble and a full-on fic, but I couldn't think what more to add so the pacing seems off to me. Hope you like it!

“Maggie, stretcher two,” Zach ordered. 

“Got it!” Maggie strode toward the stretcher carrying an unconscious woman with red hair.

“What happened?” she addressed the EMT who wheeled her in.

“Car accident, drunk driver ran a red and t-boned Ms. Jane Doe.” 

Maggie’s face scrunched up and she groaned under her breath. She hated drunk drivers.

“ID burned in the fire?”

He nodded.

“Status?”

“No signs of head trauma. Right fibula is broken. Glass in the abdomen.”

Maggie nodded. “Keep that fibula wrapped. We need to remove the glass first.”

“Get me two bags of O-neg,” she ordered one of the nurses as she examined the woman’s stomach. Two larger shards of glass were worrying, but-

“Not too bad,” she muttered under her breath.

“Apply pressure as soon as I remove each one,” she commanded.

“Yes, Dr. Lin.”

Maggie wiped her brow. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Maggie was relieved to see the woman’s eyes open as she walked into her room.

“How are you feeling, Ms…”

“Doctor.”

“Ms. Doctor?” Maggie laughed. “Hell of a name to grow up with,” she joked.

The woman was not amused. “Dr. Katz.”

Maggie sobered up and cleared her throat. “Yes, Dr. Katz, how are you feeling?”

“When can I sit up?”

 _So she’s one of those,_ Maggie thought, _straight and to the point._

“You will have to stay on your back for one week until the stitches are set,” she replied.

The woman’s eyes narrowed as she exhaled loudly.

“Great.”

“So…what field are you in?” Maggie approached the bed to make eye contact with her.

“I’m an OB.” The other woman was clearly not into small talk.

“Ah, patients to tend to, hence the impatience,” Maggie noted.

The corner of the women’s mouth twitched upwards but disappeared quickly.

“I have a c section scheduled for Wednesday and now I won’t be able to operate due to that drunk idiot,” she muttered. “I can barely drink or eat, not like this hospital has a great selection of kosher food anyway. I have no entertainment, no ability to move my body, a broken arm, and I have this catheter attached to me!” 

Maggie’s eyebrows rose. Dr. Katz sure could list things off quickly.

“Sorry,” she continued forcefully, “but this is a very frustrating situation for me.”

“At least you’re alive,” Maggie placated with a hesitant smile.

“Yes, baruch Hashem,” the woman said only slightly sarcastically, gesturing with her arms in the air.

Maggie chewed on her lip. She couldn’t wait to get out of the room.

“I’ll check in on you in a few hours. Let me know if you need anything else, Dr. Katz.”

She heard her voice speak up quietly on the way out. 

“Sydney.”

Maggie turned around, unsure if she heard correctly.

“What was that?”

“Call me Sydney.”

* * *

Maggie visited Sydney on Friday, bearing a basket of items.

“Good news, you can finally sit up!” she smiled widely.

“Ironic that I can get up on my day of rest,” Sydney replied with a small smirk.

Maggie grinned as she set the basket on Sydney’s side table. She had been visiting the other woman a few times a day over the course of the week, often listening to her gripes and trying to provide some comfort. She learned a surprising amount about Jewish customs and had told Sydney a little bit about her family’s Chinese customs. She appreciated Sydney’s quick wit and enjoyed exchanging stories of interesting births for her own ER escapades. Maggie didn’t want to admit it, but she was going to miss Sydney once she was released. 

“Here, let me help you up.” She gingerly wrapped an arm around the other woman’s shoulder, under her armpit, giving her upward momentum. Sydney put the palm of her left hand down on the bed, pushing herself up. She winced as she felt the skin on her stomach stretch.

“There we go,” Maggie said as Sydney let out an ‘oof’. 

“Whew, next time we let the bed do the work,” Sydney managed to breathe out. She let her legs dangle over the edge of the bed and noticed the basket for the first time.

“What’s in there? Is that a candle I see?”

“Oh, yeah,” Maggie started nervously, “I picked up some stuff for Shabbat. We didn’t have Shabbat candles or anything, but I-“

“Let me see.”

Maggie unpacked the basket silently. She had two tea candles, one slice of eggless bread, one loaf of challah, and a Torah. 

“I remember you said you’re allergic to eggs, so I wasn’t sure if you prayed over challah or eggless bread, so I got both,” she spoke the words very quickly.

Sydney gave her a gentle smile. “This is very thoughtful of you, Maggie, thank you.”

Maggie felt a heat rise into her cheeks. “Uh-would you like me to-uh-do you need privacy for…this?”

“You can stay if you want, see what a real Jewish ceremony of sorts looks like.”

Maggie gazed in awe as Sydney recited a blessing over the candles as the sun began to dip below the horizon. She admittedly had to bite her cheek for a few seconds watching Sydney pray over the mismatched bread, but maintained her respectful silence. 

Sydney turned and smiled at her when she finished her prayers.

“It’s traditional to eat dinner now. Would you like to join me?”

“Is one slice of bread not enough?” Maggie’s grin stretched across her face.

Sydney let out a chuckle. “Take me to the cafeteria, Dr. Lin.”

* * *

“You’re pacing,” Alex told Maggie on Sydney’s day of release.

“I am?” Maggie wringed her hands. She couldn’t deny that she felt some sort of connection to Sydney, a connection she didn’t want to lose.

“I heard about your Jewish celebration a few days ago,” Alex continued with a hand on her waist and a suggestive expression on her face. “Very romantic.”

Maggie stopped pacing and furrowed her brow. “Romantic? No, it was-“

Alex gave her a look. “Come on, Mags, you wouldn’t do that much for any other reason.”

“I was just being nice!” Maggie exclaimed. “As a doctor, it’s my job to look after my patients not only physically, but also emotionally and spiritually!”

“Ha! Spiritually? This coming from _you_?” Alex laughed loudly then crossed her arms.

“Seriously, Mags, take the chance while you still have it. I’ve never seen you like this before, so she must be important.”

Maggie buried her head in her hands. “No way, I’m not into women! …am I?” She looked upwards in thought. “Anyway, for all I know, we just have a friendly thing going on!”

Alex walked up to her and put a hand on each of her shoulders. 

“All I’m saying is that you don’t want to regret what you didn’t do.”

She walked out of the room, leaving Maggie to her thoughts.

* * *

Maggie knocked on Sydney’s door as she entered the room.

“Hey, excited to finally head out?”

Sydney looked up from the bag she was packing and pushed her glasses further up her nose. She had gotten a new pair delivered that day after her old ones were shattered in the crash.

“I’d be more excited if my arm were healed.” She glanced at her right arm with an expression of displeasure. “I’ve got tons of clinic hours until I can perform surgery again.”

“Two months of fun.” Maggie bit her lip and kept her hands in her lab coat pockets.

“Thanks for everything, Maggie. You’ve been…very sweet.” Sydney looked hesitant.

“Well, I’ve always been told I have the best bedside manner,” Maggie replied, swaying in place.

“I-uh-I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you this past week,” Sydney looked straight into her eyes. _Damn it, why does she have to have such beautiful eyes?_

“Yeah, I have too.” Maggie let out a shaky breath.

“Listen, I-“

“Hey, if you-“

They spoke at the same time.

“Oh, sorry, you go first.”

“No, please, I’m sorry, you-“

They both stopped talking, smiling at each other.

Sydney dipped her left hand into her bag and pulled out a business card.

“Here’s my card, if you want to reach me.”

 _How formal._ Maggie reached out and took the card, brushing Sydney’s hand. She heard the other woman’s intake of breath. Maggie made her decision then. _Might as well take the chance._

“Uh-would you like, that is, would you like to get coffee sometime?” Maggie looked at her hopefully.

A slow smile made its way across Sydney’s face.

“I would love to.”


	5. Wild Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyaI4-5849w  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2A-Jbo-EaU  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5Uebz3x4Hw

“Oh my God, don’t stop,” Maggie moans, trying to grip something, anything her tied hands can find behind her head.

Sydney smirks from between her legs and continues licking until Maggie’s vocalizations reach a crescendo. Maggie’s legs shake and she gasps as Sydney emerges, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She crawls up Maggie’s still tremoring body, slowly kissing up her stomach and neck. Maggie’s eyes are closed as she comes down from her orgasm. 

“You’re too good at that,” she breathes out once she catches her breath.

Sydney grins and presses a kiss to her lips. “I’ve had a lot of practice.” She reaches up to untie Maggie’s hands from the bedframe, throwing the scarves onto the foot of the bed. She hums contentedly as she lays down, throwing an arm over Maggie’s stomach and closing her eyes.

Maggie shakes out her wrists once they’re free. “Mm, those are going to leave a mark,” she sighs, but she’s not upset. She’s long since gotten used to accidental sex marks. She closes her eyes as well.

Sydney likes to explore in bed, and she’s very enthusiastic when doing so. Maggie supposes it was the twenty-seven years of pent-up sexual energy that has largely contributed to this. Or maybe Sydney is just like that? Either way, she’s not complaining. Well, not for the most part.

* * *

Maggie remembers the first time Sydney accidentally left a hickey on her neck. She had emerged from a long shower and wiped a circle on the foggy mirror to see her reflection when she discovered it. 

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. “Sydney! Get in here!”

She heard the sound of pounding feet on carpet as Sydney rushed in, flinging open the door. 

“What’s wrong?” Sydney yelled out, eyes darting around the room. 

Maggie pointed at her neck with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. 

_Uh oh._

“Oh no, I’m so sorry, Maggie-“

Maggie shook her head. “Do you have any concealer I can borrow for this?” Her voice was gruffer than how she meant for it to come out.

Sydney ducked her head as she looked through her drawer, fishing out a tube. “Here you go.”

Maggie sighed. “I’m not mad at you, Syd. This is just…inconvenient.”

“I’m really sorry, Maggie, I was careless and I swear it won’t happen again.” Sydney was frantic, hands waving around in the air.

Maggie reached for Sydney’s hands. “It can happen again, just keep them below the neckline.” 

Sydney smiled hesitantly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

But that was just the beginning. Maggie quickly learned that Sydney has a crazy high sex drive. Not like Maggie’s isn’t up there, but she’s had to shut her girlfriend down a few times. Don’t get her wrong, she loves Sydney’s passion, but a girl can get a bit sore down there.

Sex with Sydney is fun, though. She’s the only woman Maggie has slept with, and although it’s different from sleeping with men, it’s always a good time. With men come refractory periods, less control, and sometimes even performance anxiety. Maggie’s had experiences with men who demand blowjobs, others who just can’t get it up (and Maggie knows she’s hot, damn it!), and still others who focus only on their own pleasure.

Sydney is smaller than everyone else Maggie has slept with, but she’s one of the most aggressive. Maggie’s not one to stereotype, but Sydney epitomizes the fiery redhead. She loves to shove Maggie into walls, or push her down onto the bed. Maggie’s had to chastise her a few times about popping the buttons off too many of her shirts. Sydney won’t admit it, but she likes to leave marks; Maggie has caught her admiring bruises she’s left on her wrists and waist. Maggie loves what Sydney does to her, so again, not too many complaints there. 

Ever since their first kiss three years ago, Maggie knew that Sydney would be more dominant. Sydney’s the type of person who likes to be in control, and that doesn’t change in the bedroom. Sydney may be more dominant in bed than she is, although when Maggie is in a playful mood they fight over who gets to top, resulting them rolling around in bed until one of them gives up. Sydney likes to be in control, but she knows how to read Maggie’s desires at the same time. Sydney likes to hold Maggie’s wrists over her head, but she’ll release them when she knows that Maggie wants to feel her up. She knows to tie Maggie’s wrists but not her ankles, since that gives her anxiety. She knows that Maggie especially loves it when she tops her from the bottom, making her ride her fingers until Sydney forcibly rolls her over so she can finish her off.

* * *

They’re lying on their sweaty sheets one day when Sydney asks Maggie about all the public places she’d had sex in. Sydney likes to ask about Maggie’s experiences after they finish, and Maggie likes it when her girlfriend gets excited about trying something neither of them has done before. But Maggie is surprised at the question and takes a few moments to think. 

“Well, there was of course the on-call room three years ago,” she starts out, eyeing Sydney out of the corner of her eye. She can see Sydney wince, slightly shameful about losing her virginity in such a public place. “And we still do that at least every other week…” Maggie smirks.

“We need to stop doing that; it’s too risky,” Sydney sounds reluctant. 

Maggie rolls over to put her lips to Sydney’s ear and skims her fingertips down her hip. “I know how it turns you on, babe,” she whispers.

Sydney shivers. “I-continue, please.”

Maggie’s smirk only widens. “Well, a few cars when I was younger, also our cars, and I once blew a guy in the woods.”

“Ew.” Sydney grimaces, scrunching up her face.

“Why do you ask?” Maggie trails her hand up her girlfriend’s stomach, enjoying the feeling of the sensitive skin tremble.

“I’m just curious.”

And Sydney is curious about a lot of things. Maggie is usually under Sydney on some hard surface or at least under her control when her girlfriend brings up wanting to try something new. 

She asks if she can blindfold her when she has Maggie on her knees bent in front of the bed, her ass red from a wonderful spanking.

She asks whether Maggie prefers wax or ice when she has her hands fisted in her hair and bites Maggie’s lower lip when she takes too long to answer.

She asks whether she can choke her out when she’s straddling Maggie’s waist and teasing her nipples. 

And of course, there was the strap-on incident they had since gotten past. 

“You know, the compliment I got most often with men was how good I am at riding dick,” Maggie mentions as Sydney tries on the harness.

Sydney looks up, disgusted. “Maggie, that is easily the worst thing you could have ever said to turn me off.” 

Maggie walks slowly to her with a seductive grin on her face. She grips Sydney’s waist and gently pushes her down onto the bed.

“I guess I’ll have to show you, then.”

And Maggie thinks often about the awestruck look on Sydney’s face as she gripped Maggie’s gyrating hips that night, how she tilted her head back as she came first, and her eagerness to go at it again in every position she could think of. 

Maggie thinks even more often about buying a mirror so she can watch Sydney’s sweet ass work as she takes her doggystyle, but that’s something that may take a little bit of convincing. 

Maggie tries to avoid thinking about how sore she was the next day, hobbling about their apartment as Sydney smirked at her from behind a book.

* * *

Yes, Sydney is open to a lot of things, but Maggie knows she’ll never step foot in a sex shop or have sex outdoors. She’s still learning Sydney’s and her own limits, but she loves the new experiences they share together. 

Maggie opens her eyes at the feeling of Sydney’s hand drifting lower down her stomach.

“Mm, already?”

Sydney climbs fully on top of her, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Maggie knows that look very well by this point.

Sydney lowers herself until she’s almost nose-to-nose with Maggie.

“Would you rather me sit on your face or gag you with one of those scarves while I fuck you? It’s your choice.”

And Sydney says it with such confidence and with that smirk she can’t resist that Maggie exhales shakily and has to rub her legs together before responding. 

“Let’s do both.”


	6. Kiss Me Thru the Phone

Maggie, 11:59 a.m.: Hey, want to hear a joke?

Sydney, 12:37 p.m.: No, but you’re going to tell it to me anyway.

Maggie, 12:38 p.m.: If I were an enzyme, I’d be DNA helicase. You know why?

Sydney, 12:38 p.m.: …

Maggie, 12:39 p.m.: To unzip your genes ;)

Maggie, 2:22 p.m.: Syd?

Maggie, 2:25 p.m.: It was funny!

* * *

Sydney, 3:41 a.m.: I can’t wait to get back and sleep for a day straight.

Maggie, 9:00 a.m.: It feels pretty great! Can’t wait to see you

Sydney, 9:57 a.m.: Almost done, just finishing paperwork.

Maggie, 9:59 a.m.: After you get some sleep we can put you to another kind of work! ;D

Sydney, 10:00 a.m.: Heading back. See you soon.

Maggie, 10:01 a.m.: Really? Nothing?

* * *

Maggie, 5:44 p.m.: ALEX!!!!

Maggie, 5:44 p.m.: ALEXXXX!!!!

Maggie, 5:44 p.m.: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alex, 5:45 p.m.: Mags!! What is it?

Maggie, 5:46 p.m.: I PASSED THE PLAB!!! I’M A DOCTOR AGAIN

Alex, 5:46 p.m.: Oh my God, I’m so proud of you!!!

Maggie, 5:47 p.m.: <3 <3 <3

* * *

Maggie, 11:32 a.m.: If I ate bacon for lunch, what would I have to do for you to kiss me again?

Sydney, 11:37 a.m.: Get a mouth transplant.

Maggie, 11:38 a.m.: Ooh, you drive a hard bargain, Dr. Katz

Maggie, 11:38 a.m.: But it’s worth it :)

Sydney, 11:40 a.m.: <3

* * *

Sydney, 10:59 p.m.: Are you guys doing okay?

Maggie, 11:16 p.m.: Oh yeah, we’re great!

Maggie, 11:45 p.m.: I misssss youuuu

Maggie, 11:45 p.m.: And your butt 

Sydney, 11:46 p.m.: How many drinks have you had?

Maggie, 11:47 p.m.: mmmmm just3

Maggie, 11:48 p.m.: Alex says hiiii.so does charle

Maggie, 11:49 p.m.: I say hi the loudest though

Sydney, 11:51 p.m.: Make sure to drink some water, baby.

Maggie, 11:52 p.m.: yes doctor! Love you too <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Alex, 12:18 a.m.: Your girlfriend has been repeating “Syd” for two minutes straight. I have it on video

Sydney, 12:20 a.m.: Get some water into her before you leave.

Sydney, 12:21 a.m.: Send me the video, please.

Sydney, 12:30 a.m.: Are you still okay?

Maggie, 12:39 a.m.: aye aye captain! Heading back

Maggie, 12:55 a.m.: I can’t unlock the door :(

Sydney, 12:55 a.m.: Coming.

* * *

Maggie, 3:11 p.m.: How’s your fitting going?

Sydney, 3:20 p.m.: Poorly. These dresses are too revealing.

Maggie, 3:23 p.m.: I like seeing you revealed ;)

Maggie, 3:23 p.m.: Also, it’s weird texting you from across the store

Sydney, 3:24 p.m.: Just be glad I won’t be wearing a wig.

Maggie, 3:26 p.m.: Aww, you remember what we talked about the first time we met! You’re so romantic

Sydney, 3:30 p.m.: …

Sydney, 3:31 p.m.: How is your fitting going?

Maggie, 3:44 p.m.: I think I’ve found the one!

Maggie, 3:45 p.m.: Besides you <3

Sydney, 3:57 p.m.: I love you too.

Maggie, 4:00 p.m.: :)

Sydney, 4:03 p.m.: (:

Maggie, 4:04 p.m.: :-)

Sydney, 4:04 p.m.: :--)

Maggie, 4:04 p.m.: >:-D

Sydney, 4:05 p.m.: |:(

Maggie, 4:05 p.m.: What is that?

Sydney, 4:06 p.m.: Unibrow.

Maggie, 4:06 p.m.: Nicely done, babe. You win

Sydney, 4:06 p.m.: |:)

* * *

Maggie, 1:43 a.m.: Baby, you know that I miss you

Sydney, 1:45 a.m.: I miss you too.

Maggie, 1:46 a.m.: I wanna get with you ;)

Sydney, 1:47 a.m.: Uh oh.

Maggie, 1:47 a.m.: But I cannot tonight baby girl and that’s the issue :(

Sydney, 1:48 a.m.: I’m going to sleep.

Sydney, 1:49 a.m.: Don’t call me baby girl again.

Maggie, 1:50 a.m.: Girl you know I miss you

Maggie, 1:50 a.m.: I just wanna kiss you

Maggie, 1:51 a.m.: But I can’t right now so baby kiss me through the phone

Maggie, 1:51 a.m.: I just kissed my phone for you. Gross

Sydney, 1:52 a.m.: I’ll kiss you when you get back. Good night, love.

Maggie, 1:53 a.m.: Good night :)

Maggie, 1:56 a.m.: Call me on my hotline bling later ;D

Sydney, 8:02 a.m.: What does that mean?

Sydney, 8:05 a.m.: Never mind, I looked it up. I’ll call you on your “hotline bling” after you get a night of sleep.

Maggie, 9:01 a.m.: Yes!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these text conversations are in character. It's my first time writing in this kind of style. Let me know what you think!


	7. A Day in the Life

“Hey, Syd?” Maggie calls out from the living room where she’s putting on her shoes.

Sydney pulls a shirt over her head as she exits their bedroom. “What is it?”

“I just remembered that London’s Pride Parade is this weekend. Do you want to go?” Maggie knows Sydney isn’t the type to go to Pride, but it’s worth a shot.

Sydney looks down at the ground. She’s never been flamboyant with her sexuality. She considers it a very minor part of her identity, her faith and her career taking precedence. She doesn’t really like rainbows, and she will never be kind of person who yells out about how proud they are to be gay, especially not with her history with Neshama and Herschel. 

“I’d rather not.”

Maggie notices her girlfriend’s discomfort. “Okay, we can stay in, no problem.”

Sydney gives her a thankful smile.

“Ready to head out?”

“Yup.”

Sydney holds her hand as they make their way to the door.

* * *

Maggie likes to sing and dance as a passenger in the car, which Sydney finds adorable. Well, it’s adorable when Maggie isn’t holding her hand and dancing with it while she’s driving. Sydney’s quickly learned how to be an excellent one handed driver since she started dating Maggie. Speaking of Maggie, she’s been belting it out to pop song after pop song on the radio and she hasn’t slowed down as they reach a red light.

Sydney is focused on the light but Maggie notices something moving in her peripheral vision. Turning her head to the right, she notices a man in the car next to theirs waving. She rolls down the window.

“Nice dancing!” the man yells out.

A smile breaks out over Maggie’s face. “Thanks!”

She sees the man’s eyes track to Sydney, who’s been silently alternating between glancing at the light and at them. Sydney fiddles with Maggie’s fingers, still entwined with hers, uncomfortable with the attention. The man flashes a broad grin and pulls his cap down to show them a small rainbow flag displayed on it.

“You two are cute together!” He gives them a thumbs up and rolls his window back up.

Sydney accelerates as Maggie rolls her own window up. 

“Well, he was nice,” Maggie says offhandedly. She still has a smile on her face.

Sydney unclasps their hands and places hers on Maggie’s thigh instead.

“I wonder how he knew that we’re a couple. Not to stereotype, but neither of us really looks gay,” she wonders out loud. 

“Maybe he has really good gaydar?” Maggie suggests.

“Hmm, maybe.”

Sydney is a master of parallel parking, which proves especially useful in London. She maneuvers them easily into a spot a short walk away from the coffee shop.

Maggie quickly kisses Sydney on the cheek before she exits the car. Sydney touches her cheek and smiles as Maggie grabs the reusable shopping bags from the trunk.

“What was that for?” Sydney asks as they fall in step.

“That man was right; you’re cute. I couldn’t help myself.” Maggie chuckles to herself.

Sydney huffs out a laugh. “He said we’re cute _together_ , sweetheart.”

Maggie looks at her quickly and appreciatively then looks back down the street so she doesn’t trip on anything. “Eh, you’re still cute.”

They arrive at the coffee shop debating who’s cuter, but settle on being cuter together than alone. Sydney never thought she’d be the type to be so mushy, but Maggie brings out so many unexpected sides to her. Maggie holds the door open, gesturing to Sydney to enter first.

“What a gentlewoman,” Sydney remarks, amused.

“Anything for milady.” Maggie gives her a short bow.

“Welcome to The Bean. What can I get for you today?” the barista greets them. Maggie doesn’t miss how her eyes quickly rove up and down Sydney’s body. Maggie notes the nametag bearing ‘Suzy’ on the barista’s apron. Sydney, ever oblivious, searches the menu before ordering for the two of them. 

“American, I see,” Suzy flashes Sydney a flirty grin as she reaches into her purse to pull out her wallet. Maggie looks to the right, reading over the menu even though they’ve already ordered. Anything to stay out of whatever’s happening.

“Canadian, actually.” Sydney is no-nonsense, inserting her card into the chip reader without looking up to talk to her. 

Suzy doesn’t miss a beat. “Just visiting? I can show you around if you’d like. There’s actually something this weekend-” 

Sydney puts her wallet back into her purse. “No, we’ve actually been living here for a few months.”

“Oh.” Suzy looks taken aback, unsure whether they’re living together as friendly roommates or as a couple.

Maggie wraps a hand around Sydney’s wrist and gently guides her to the side.

“Thanks, Suzy, but we don’t want to hold up the line.” She gives her a fake smile.

The two stand a short way from the counter.

“I wish baristas didn’t make so much small talk,” Sydney mentions. “It would make the process a lot more efficient.”

Maggie can’t help but laugh. “They usually don’t, Syd, she was flirting with you!”

Sydney whips her head around and gives her a look. “She was not!”

Maggie wraps an arm around Sydney’s waist. “Oh yes she was. How many strangers offer to show you around?” Maggie arches a brow as she shakes her girlfriend gently.

“Good point.”

“Two orders for Sydney!” A male barista yells out. Maggie dumps the reusable bags into Sydney’s arms and walks up to pick up their drinks. She figures that since Sydney paid, she should be the drink retriever. 

“Anyway, I told you you’re just too cute!” she exclaims, referencing their earlier conversation. “No one can resist you!” Maggie winks as she hands Sydney a cup.

“Oh shush, you.”

They sip their coffees as they walk a few doors down to the grocery store.

A group of hipster-looking people in their mid-twenties stands outside the grocery store. A green-haired woman with what can only be described as an “alternative lifestyle haircut” approaches them with a clipboard.

Maggie tries to speed up her walking so they can enter the store without being accosted, and Sydney catches on quickly. However, the girl stands directly in their path before they can swivel left through the entrance. _Damn it all._

“Hi there, we’re with Humans for Free Expression,” she begins with a friendly and slightly fake tone. “We’re trying to raise money for a Pride float. Would you like to contribute?” Her group hangs around in the back, not looking too friendly. 

Sydney takes the lead. “No thank you,” she says in an even, if slightly dismissive, tone before turning to leave. Maggie breathes out a premature sigh of relief.

“Oh, I see how it is.” The girl looks confrontational and outraged for some reason. She raises her voice. “You must be one of those people who doesn’t believe in equality!”

Sydney stops in her tracks and takes a deep breath in. She turns around slowly and tries not to let her anger show. “I’m not going to _contribute_ because I know that you’re lying. Registering for a float requires a deposit at least one month in advance. What you’re running is a scam.”

The girl opens and closes her mouth, trying to think of a retort. “Well-I-“ A gleam comes to her eye. “How dare you say that! How could you call me that?! How dare you!” she practically yells. Sydney takes a step back, clearly surprised and flustered. Maggie lays a hand on her shoulder before whispering “stay here” in her ear. Passersby on the street slow their walking to see what’s happening. The girl continues, almost gleeful. “You close-minded-“

She’s cut off when Maggie walks up until she’s right in front of the girl’s face. “You’d better shut your mouth before you think about yelling at my girlfriend again,” she threatens quietly in her most serious tone. Maggie knows she’s not even close to being the most intimidating person out there, but she also knows that this type of person can be shut down easily.

Maggie takes Sydney’s hand and leads them into the grocery store. “God, I hate people like that.” She pulls a shopping cart out too forcefully, almost running over her own foot.

Sydney rubs slow circles on her back after she throws the reusable bags in the cart. “Calm down, Maggie. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Maggie shuts her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. “I know, I just-what gives her the right?”

“Some people are just like that,” Sydney says as she takes control over the cart. She doesn’t want Maggie to run into anything, or worse, into anyone. She quickly kisses Maggie’s cheek. “Thanks for standing up for me.”

Maggie looks slightly guilty. “I know you can stand up for yourself. I just couldn’t stand seeing her do that.”

“I know,” Sydney replies with an understanding look. “Now let’s go buy some groceries.”

* * *

Maggie’s cooled down by the time they make their way home. She’s once again singing to the songs on the radio and this time she’s dancing with her empty coffee cup instead of Sydney’s hand.

“Have you come out to your coworkers?” Maggie asks suddenly. Clearly Pride is still on her mind.

“To some of them, yes. They kept asking me if I have a significant other so I told them about you.” Sydney switches lanes to avoid being stuck behind a biker. “But I wouldn’t come out just for the sake of it.”

“I know.” Maggie touches Sydney’s shoulder. “I’m really happy we’ve gotten this far, Syd. I’m so proud of you.” 

Sydney briefly takes her eyes off the road to give her a look full of love.

And Sydney knows she’s never going to be as comfortable as Maggie in her sexuality. She’s known for nearly two decades that she’s gay, but she’s still getting used to others letting others know. Maggie on the other hand doesn’t hide any part of herself, and Sydney loves and is sometimes envious of how genuine she is. Maggie speaks openly about men and women she has found attractive, although she likes to follow with, “but not nearly as hot as you, Syd”. Maggie tells almost everyone she meets about her beautiful girlfriend and their epic romance, because that’s just how she is. Maggie’s brought up introducing Sydney to her mom while Sydney can’t even consider doing the same with her own parents in the near future. But just because they’re at different places doesn’t mean that Sydney is ashamed of who she is. 

Sydney thinks back to their short conversation that morning about Pride. She’ll probably never go to a Pride Parade, even if Maggie has the curiosity to attend one. She’ll never own rainbow anything, because she doesn’t feel comfortable broadcasting her sexuality like that. But considering all of this, she knows for certain that she’s proud of herself for accepting herself (even to the point of chasing after the woman she loves across an ocean) and that’s good enough for her.


	8. From Me to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title popped into my head before I remembered it's a Beatles song. Instead of "anything that you want" being sent in the mail as in the Beatles song, think of it as being sent through text between the two. I hope that makes a modicum of sense.

Maggie, 4:55 p.m.: What’s for dinner tonight?

Sydney, 5:08 p.m.: Chinese?

Maggie, 5:11 p.m.: Oho ;)

Sydney, 5:12 p.m.: No, Maggie.

Maggie. 5:12 p.m.: Oh yes, Sydney. I love being on your menu ;) ;) ;)

* * *

Zach, 1:02 a.m.: Hey, when do you have a free week for us to visit?

Maggie, 7:17 a.m.: I’ll ask!!!

Maggie, 6:08 p.m.: Three weeks!

Zach, 8:45 p.m.: Booking flights now! You and Sydney have space for two or should we get an airbnb?

Maggie, 8:51 p.m.: You can stay in our guest room :)

\---

Zach, 11:53 p.m.: Mags…can you keep it down?

Maggie, 12:04 a.m.: YOU HEARD US!?!??!

Zach, 12:05 a.m.: I passed your room to get some water

Zach, 12:05 a.m.: I heard YOU

Zach, 12:05 a.m.: I should have known you were a screamer

Maggie, 12:07 a.m.: I’m never having sex again

* * *

Sydney, 10:39 a.m.: A cop pulls Werner Heisenberg over and asks him, “Sir, do you know how fast you were going?” Heisenberg replies, “No, but I know where I am!”

Maggie, 11:58 a.m.: You’re such a nerd, Syd

Maggie, 11:59 a.m.: You’re so cute

Sydney, 12:04 p.m.: Stop it.

Maggie, 12:05 p.m.: You have the dorkiest sense of humor! Too cute

Sydney, 12:05 p.m.: STOP.

Maggie, 12:06 p.m.: :P

* * *

Maggie, 3:29 p.m.: So I just learned that Jewish people don’t get tattoos

Sydney, 3:40 p.m.: Leviticus prohibits tattoos.

Maggie, 3:42 p.m.: Man, Leviticus is not friendly towards me! No gay sex, no tattoos :(

Maggie, 3:44 p.m.: What would you get if you could get a tattoo?

Sydney, 3:51 p.m.: I’ve never considered it before. Tattoos don’t really appeal to me.

Maggie, 3:54 p.m.: A shot through the heart, Dr. Katz! So you don’t like mine?

Sydney, 4:23 p.m.: It’s your body, so what I think doesn’t matter.

Sydney, 4:24 p.m.: Your tattoo is a part of you, so I do love it.

Maggie, 4:30 p.m.: You sap, you <3

* * *

Sydney, 9:19 a.m.: What kind of gemstone does Maggie like?

Alex, 9:21 a.m.: She doesn’t care. She’s not picky about jewelry. Why?

Sydney, 9:25 a.m.: I’m buying her an engagement ring or pendant…or something.

Alex, 9:26 a.m.: Didn’t she already propose to you?

Sydney, 9:27 a.m.: Yes, but I want her to have something, too.

Alex, 9:28 a.m.: Aww, that’s so cute! Just get her something that matches your eyes like emerald or jade. She’ll go crazy no matter what you get

Sydney, 9:30 a.m.: Okay, thanks!

\---

Maggie, 6:23 p.m.: ALEX!!!! GUESS WHAT SYD GOT ME

Alex, 7:38 p.m.: ?

Maggie, 7:39 p.m.: [image01]. LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL JADE NECKLACE!!! SHE SAID IT’S MY ENGAGEMENT PRESENT FROM HER 

Maggie, 7:40 p.m.: I LOVE HER SO MUCH

Alex, 7:40 p.m.: It’s beautiful!!!

Maggie, 7:41 p.m.: <3<3<3

* * *

Maggie, 2:44 a.m.: Where are you?

Sydney, 2:45 a.m.: Second floor, room 214.

Maggie, 2:46 a.m.: I’m coming to sleep with you

Maggie, 2:46 a.m.: Innocently

Maggie, 2:47 a.m.: Why did they have to schedule me for so many nights this week? :’(

Sydney, 2:47 a.m.: We can suffer together. Come cuddle with me.

Maggie, 2:48 a.m.: In the elevator. See you soon!

* * *

Maggie, 2:15 p.m.: Did you know that Coke is kosher??!? They had a rabbi drink it and replace some cow-derived ingredient in it!!!

Sydney, 2:17 p.m.: I don’t drink soda…

Maggie, 2:18 p.m.: But now there’s one that you for sure can drink!

Sydney, 2:19 p.m.: I’d rather not.

Maggie, 2:20 p.m.: What if I kept a can on the kosher shelf? ;D

Sydney, 2:21 p.m.: I still wouldn’t touch it.

Maggie, 2:23 p.m.: You’re not even curious? 

Sydney, 2:24 p.m.: Nope.

Maggie, 2:27 p.m.: More for me, then!

Sydney, 2:30 p.m.: Don’t buy too much. You know how you get with too much sugar and caffeine.

Sydney, 2:31 p.m.: I don’t want you ruining your health, too.

Maggie, 2:33 p.m.: Aww, you want me around as long as possible to live out my entire life with you so you’re worried about my food and drink consumption! You’re so romantic, Syd!

Sydney, 2:34 p.m.: !?!??

Sydney, 2:34 p.m.: How did you get that from what I said?

Maggie, 2:35 p.m.: Tell me I’m wrong ;)

Sydney, 2:35 p.m.: If I have to, you’re not wrong, I suppose.

Maggie, 2:36 p.m.: Awwwww!! <3 

Maggie, 2:37 p.m.: I’ve screenshotted this and I’m saving it forever!!

Maggie, 2:37 p.m.: I should print it and frame it too!

Sydney, 2:38 p.m.: No!!

Maggie, 2:39 p.m.: I love you too!! :)


	9. Suga How You Get So Fly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on the plane flights to and from my trip. Truly uninspired, right? Maggie's antsiness mirrors my own.

Their plane flight to London is at nine the next morning, and they board feeling refreshed and peaceful. Sydney gets the window seat since she loves to watch the scenery outside, while Maggie’s got the middle. They both smile politely at the older woman who sits in the aisle seat.

“Have you flown much overseas?” Sydney asks as they buckle their seatbelts.

“I flew to China a few times when I was younger-you know, to visit relatives and all that-but nothing within the last ten years,” Maggie replies as she lays her hands on her lap. “I’m going to warn you, Syd, I might get a bit antsy.”

Sydney pats her hand. “Don’t worry, I’m a pretty experienced traveler. I’ve got all sorts of ways to distract you.”

Maggie quirks an eyebrow. “Is that so?” she says with a smirk.

Sydney grips her hand tightly and smiles. “Not like that. We’re never joining the mile high club.”

Maggie shrugs. “Not really my type of thing, anyway.”

The first two hours pass breezily. They each finish a movie, then Maggie begins a discussion about human-alien relations. 

“How come every alien is evil and violent? Why aren’t there ever nice aliens?” She rests her head on Sydney’s shoulder.

“ET was nice! And Stitch…eventually. And-“

Maggie cuts her off and raises her head. “What do those all have in common, babe?” She lays her head back down.

Sydney concedes. “They’re Disney movies. Fair point.”

“I think one of them is Pixar…I don’t know.”

“Eh, they’re the same thing.”

The heating cart with boxed lunches is rolled to the front of the cabin shortly after.

“Ooh, lunch, thank God!” Maggie perks up.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Sydney warns. Airplane food isn’t nearly as bad as people make it out to be, but that doesn’t mean it’s good, either.

A flight attendant stops by their aisle to hand Sydney a tray. “Here you go, ma’am.”

Sydney takes it with a “thanks.”

Maggie narrows her eyes in jealousy before realizing something. “Ah, kosher?”

“Yup.” Sydney places tray on her tray table and waits patiently for the cart bearing Maggie’s food to come.

“You can eat first. You don’t have to wait for me!” Maggie exclaims.

“I’m nothing if not a gentlewoman,” Sydney replies lightly.

“Oh, is that what they say?” Maggie raises her eyebrows.

“It’s definitely not something I just made up, if that’s what you were implying.”

It takes what feels like twenty minutes, but the cart finally reaches them. “Chicken or beef?” the flight attendant asks.

“Chicken, please,” Maggie replies. The anticipation is killing her.

She’s handed a tray with the box marked “CH” on it.

Maggie puts the tray on her table and closes her eyes while Sydney recites the pre-meal blessings. She knows there’s six, but she can’t tell them apart quite yet. She’s sure she’ll have them memorized soon enough, though. Sydney finishes quickly and Maggie opens her eyes.

Sydney removes the plastic cover off her salad. “Fresh,” she remarks, impressed.

Maggie removes the aluminum covering off her hot chicken box. “Wow.” She’s got chicken over rice with potatoes and something green she can’t identify. It’s all covered by some sort of brown sauce. “Can’t be too bad.”

It turns out not terrible, but not great. The best part of her meal is the mandarin orange.

The fourth hour finds Maggie twitching in her seat. The woman in the aisle seat casts not so discrete glares at her, but she can’t stand the boredom. Her knees bounce up and down, her fingers tap random patterns on her thighs, and she glances left and right at other people’s screens.

Sydney tries her best to focus on her movie, but eventually becomes too distracted. She pulls her earphones off her head and turns to her girlfriend.

“I’ve got some adult coloring books if you’d like to color,” she offers.

Maggie stills for a second. “No children’s coloring books?” she asks playfully.

Sydney gives her a bemused smile.

“I’ll try those. Anything to alleviate this boredom!”

Sydney inhales patiently. “You’ve got many options, Maggie. There are many movies, TV shows, games, and music to choose from.”

Maggie looks sheepish. “They just don’t interest me!”

Sydney pulls her bag out from under her seat and retrieves the ocean coloring book along with her colored pencils. “Here.”

Maggie immediately gets to work. Sydney looks over at her after she gets into a groove. Maggie’s coloring with a look of deep concentration, her tongue sticking out between her lips. Sydney thinks about how cute her girlfriend looks and turns back to her movie with a smile. Maggie spends a good hour coloring various crabs and proudly displays her creation when she’s done. 

Sydney’s eyes widen and she looks taken aback by what she sees. “What-what happened?”

“Well, I wanted to make them colorful, but it turns out I’m awful at choosing what colors go together, so I shut my eyes and randomly chose colored pencils for each crab.” Maggie seems pretty proud of herself.

Sydney stares at the book. There’s a large crab that’s pink, blue, and barf color. Another is black, yellow, brown, and orange. The best one is actually not bad; it’s mainly green with accents of purple and orange.

“Thanks for letting me borrow these, Syd.” Maggie packs up the colored pencils neatly and hands them back with the book. 

“What are you going to do now?” Sydney asks, slightly worried.

“Oh, listen to some music until I get bored again.” And with that, Maggie pops her earbuds in and closes her eyes. 

Sydney raises her brow before shrugging and closing her eyes, too. Maggie reaches out for her hand and clasps it tightly. 

Afternoon tea rouses them and Maggie has a wonderful time chowing down on a cucumber sandwich and then a cream puff. “These are actually pretty good,” she informs Sydney with her mouth full. 

Sydney stirs her tea like a proper lady and takes small bites of her treats. “You’re so civilized, babe.”

“I’m really hungry! Sue me!” Maggie exclaims before taking a sip of her tea. “Mmm, the bitterness of the tea really offsets the sweetness of the cream puff. It’s a nice palate cleanser,” she says in a fancy voice.

Sydney smiles at her awful British accent. “That was pretty terrible,” she laughs.

Maggie laughs. “You can’t do any better!”

“That’s why I won’t even try.”

“I should be a judge on a baking show or something,” Maggie says thoughtfully. 

“Just so you can eat all the food, right?”

“Precisely.”

Maggie’s twitching again once the sixth hour hits. “I’m going to die,” she sings tunelessly under her breath. “I’m going to dieeee of boredom. My girlfriend’s alseeeep and I’m deeeaaadd.”

She looks over at Sydney. She’s conked out with noise canceling earphones on and an eye thing over her eyes. “What would Syd do?” Maggie wonders aloud. She remembers Sydney advising that she take walks and stretch breaks every few hours. 

She turns to look at the woman in the aisle seat. “Uh, could I please be let out?” The woman quickly gets up, happy to be rid of Maggie’s incessant twitching for a few minutes.

Maggie steps into the aisle and stretches her arms over her head, enjoying the new looseness in her joints and the pull on her stomach. She spends a few minutes walking to the front of economy and back again and decides to get fancy with it. She begins doing lunges down the aisle after a bathroom break; the lights are dimmed since most of the passengers are asleep. Enjoying the burn in her legs, she returns to her seat.

Sydney’s still asleep at that point, so Maggie watches her sleep for a few quick moments. It’s not creepy, okay! She appreciates how relaxed Sydney appears while she’s asleep. She always has a look of intensity on her face when she’s awake, unless she has a day off. Maggie feels a rush of emotion overtake her. Sydney rarely relaxes in front of others, but lets Maggie see her in her most vulnerable states. She knows she’s one of the privileged few (maybe two, really). Maggie smiles to herself then begins to play poker on her entertainment system.

Sydney finally wakes up when the pilot makes an announcement half an hour later. “This is your pilot speaking. We’ll be landing in about thirty minutes. The weather in London is a nice seventy-six degrees Fahrenheit, or twenty-four Celsius. Thank you again for flying with us.”

“Huh?” Groggy and wiping a bit of saliva from the corner of her mouth, Sydney blinks her eyes slowly to get her bearings.

“We’re landing soon!” Maggie puts her hand on her thigh.

Sydney nods and lays her hand atop her girlfriend’s.

“How did you sleep so well, anyway? You were out for a while!” Maggie’s impressed and jealous.

“Oh, I just popped an Ambien. I can’t sleep on flights without it. I offered you one at the airport!” Sydney looks at her confusedly. 

“You did?” Maggie scrunches up her face. “I don’t remember.”

“To be fair, you were dancing in your seat to the music playing from the restaurant next to our gate.” 

“Oh.”

They peer outside the window together to view the scenery.

“It looks like a toy town,” Maggie remarks as the bottom of the plane vibrates as the wheels come out.

The plane lands soon after with no hassles.

“I’m glad no one clapped this time,” Sydney mutters under her breath. Just the thought of it annoys her.

“What do you mean?” Maggie looks at her.

“Sometimes when the flight has turbulence or some other issue, some people clap at the end.” Sydney frowns.

“White people,” Maggie replies in her sagelike voice. 

Sydney agrees.

They take off their seatbelts immediately after the plane slows on the ground, as do most of the others. 

“I can’t wait to get outside! I can’t believe I survived!” Maggie fidgets in her seat again.

Sydney hums a tune under her breath as they’re wheeled to their gate. “I’m excited to go apartment hunting.”

“That reminds me, have you heard of this term called ‘U-Hauling’?” Maggie has an interesting expression on her face.

“Uh…moving?” Sydney’s perplexed.

“No, Shahir told me. It’s when lesbians move in together soon after they begin dating!”

Sydney thinks about it for a second. “Well, it wouldn’t apply because we’re technically not a lesbian couple.”

Maggie pats her hand. “I know, I know, but we kinda did that. I mean I moved in with you pretty much right when we got together.”

“Well, we had known each other for three years. We knew we’re compatible by then.”

Maggie smiles. “You just don’t want to be a stereotype, do you?”

“I’m not saying that, I-“

“I’m joking. We’re not really a conventional couple.” Maggie puts her arm around Sydney’s waist.

“No, we’re not.” Sydney rests her head on Maggie’s shoulder.

And it doesn’t matter to either of them at this point that whatever they were was up in the air for three years. They’re finally on the same wavelength, and they’re both ready to commit to what they have; a connection that draws them together across time, across oceans. They’ve finally put each other first and they’re ready to build a future together and step out into the bright sunlight, hand in hand, looking forward to everything they can do from here-together.


	10. Dance With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from Uh Huh Her's "Dance With Me".  
> Here's what they're dancing to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxGHAwmW4zw.

Sydney’s standing in the kitchen drying the last of the dishes as Maggie kneels by their speaker system with her phone, debating what song to put on. Everyone who knows Maggie long enough also knows that she’s very picky about speakers and that they’re absolutely necessary for her functioning. In fact, one of the first things Maggie mentioned when they were apartment hunting in London was that she wanted surround sound in their living room. The reason is that Maggie loves to dance. She’s a terrible dancer and has the tendency to knock things off whatever they’re resting on, but she loves to let her body move to the music. Whenever she’s stressed, or angry, or just plain happy, she’ll plug her phone into the jack and do some awful, but emotional, interpretive dance. Her body just lets out what she’s feeling so she doesn’t hold it all in.

“Aha!” Maggie seems to have settled on a song. An upbeat pop song comes on as she stands up and stretches. 

Sydney puts the drying towel on the oven handle and calls out. “This is what you’re feeling tonight?”

Maggie spins around with a flair. “I couldn’t decide so I put it on shuffle! I’ll just improvise as it goes!” She throws her arms in the air and bobs up and down. “Care to join me?” She stretches out an arm and makes a seductive “come hither” motion with her fingers.

Sydney shakes her head with a smile. “Dancing isn’t really my thing. I’m going to clean up a little.”

Maggie shrugs and jumps up and down, appearing to be randomly punching the air in tune with the beat. Sydney’s glad they live on the first floor or else their neighbors would be knocking every few days. 

Sydney reshelves the books that are laying around the couch and coffee table, adjusts the picture frames above the fireplace, and Swiffers the floor during the next three songs. By this point Maggie has danced herself into a sweat and has formed a one-woman conga line behind her girlfriend, following her as she does her chores.

Maggie throws her fist in the air with a flourish as the current song ends. “Whew! That was a banger!” she exclaims as she watches Sydney dry her hands after finishing her tasks. Maggie didn’t follow her into the kitchen because that would have been too weird. Sydney exits the kitchen again remarking, “What’s taking the next song so long to come on?”

She hears the slow thumping of the bass as a woman’s voice begins to croon. It appears Maggie’s playlist has finally reached a slow, romantic song.

Maggie wipes her brow and smiles excitedly. “You have to dance with me for this one, Syd. We’ve never slow danced together before!”

“We’ve never danced to anything together before, Maggie,” Sydney replies, but her heart isn’t in it. She knows she has to give in this time.

“Please?” Maggie gives her a pout. She knows Sydney can’t resist that one.

“All right, all right,” Sydney smiles and walks forward as Maggie steps backward to position herself in the middle of the living room.

“How do you want to do this?” she asks as they stand across from each other. Maggie’s already slowing swaying side to side with the rhythm from the drums.

Maggie puts her left hand on Sydney’s waist and reaches for Sydney’s own left hand with her right. She laces their fingers so they’re in what Sydney thinks is a waltz pose without the dramatic leg lunges. Sydney puts her right hand on Maggie’s shoulder and knows she’s done the right thing when Maggie smiles at her.

“Please, no footwork,” Sydney mutters to Maggie’s shoulder. She’s not sure if they should be making eye contact, or if that’s too intimate for a dance. Not like there’s a limit for intimacy since they’re already a couple? Sydney’s not sure. Anyway, they’re bound to step on each other if this gets any more complicated.

Maggie chuckles. “No footwork.” 

They two slowly sway left and right as a man’s voice joins the woman’s, forming beautiful harmonies. Of course Maggie would have some romantic duets on her phone. 

“This reminds me of high school dances,” Maggie says thoughtfully. “We didn’t know how to do anything but this during slow dances.”

Sydney hums and rests her head on Maggie’s collarbone toward the left side of her neck, closing her eyes. “I never got the chance to dance when I was in school. I was always a few grades ahead so physically years behind. Not like I would have said yes to any proposals,” she adds as an afterthought.

Maggie closes her eyes too and leans her head against Sydney’s. “What if a cute and charming girl asked you to dance with her? Let’s just hypothetically say she’s got long, dark hair, maybe four inches taller than you…”

Sydney laughs quietly as the song continues its gentle flow. “Only in private. I wouldn’t have dared to do anything like that in public back then.”

“That’s good enough for me.”

Sydney withdraws her head from Maggie’s chest, causing Maggie to lift her head as well. She looks into Maggie’s eyes before pressing a long and deep kiss to Maggie’s lips. She wraps both arms where Maggie’s cute little back dimples are and rests her head against her body again.

Maggie likewise wraps her arms tightly around Sydney’s midsection and the two sway in place until the song ends. The night falls around them as the sounds of pedestrians and bikers passing their building quiet. The wind blows, causing jangling sounds to fill the air, but the two inside are oblivious, lost in the moment.

The song ends and another pop song booms through the speakers. Maggie and Sydney startle, the moment lost. They stare at each other with wide eyes as the singer in the background boasts about girls and drugs. Maggie breaks into a smile and Sydney follows suit. They slowly untangle to head to Maggie’s phone and turn off the music. 

“Thank you for doing that for me, Maggie,” Sydney says as they hold hands to the bedroom. She can’t verbalize how much it means to her that Maggie can read her so well. Maggie knows that she went through an abnormal experience growing up. She never got to go to dances, or prom, or even date when everyone else was. She doesn’t regret putting her academics and career over everything else, but sometimes thinks about what she missed.

But Sydney realizes now that there aren’t specific milestones for stages in life. So what if she had her first kiss at twenty-seven? So what if she lost her virginity just a few weeks later? And so what if she didn’t slow dance with anyone until she was thirty? None of that means anything because she’s here now with the woman she loves. A woman who knows her so well that she knows how to push her within her limits without even being asked. 

“I’d do anything for you, Syd,” Maggie replies softly as they reach the bedroom.

Maggie puts her phone on her nightstand and stretches her arms into the air, closing her eyes and scrunching up her face into a yawn.

She notices Sydney looking at her as she lowers her arms. Maggie smiles. She knows this look.

Sydney draws her in and presses a searing kiss against her lips, swiping her tongue against Maggie’s bottom lip before she withdraws. Maggie takes an inhale of breath.

“What was that for?” 

Sydney’s eyes are hooded. “It’s your reward.”

“I don’t need a reward for anything, Syd-“

Sydney pushes her down onto the bed with a smirk. “I know, but I’m going to give you something you like.”

Maggie breathes in deeply. “Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this until I run out of ideas or get tired of writing again. Luckily, I feel like I won't burn out as quickly this time.


End file.
